Heaven, Earth and Void
by Nanen
Summary: Yashamaru [Basilisk] meets Lilith and Felix [D&D] in an oriental world full of martial arts and magic. This is my first public fanfic and is rated for violence, mabe some romance later...
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Heaven, Earth and Void:**

Description:

(First fanfic released to the public!)This is an uncontrolled crossover between Basilisk Kouga Ninpou Chou (Anime/Manga) and Dungeons and Dragons. This is about three characters: Yashamaru (Basilisk), Lilith Darkstep (D&D), and Felix(D&D), and how their story's intertwine. There aught to be plenty of Violence and Angst, and Maybe some romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yashamaru from Basilisk Kouga Ninpou Chou, and Dungeons and dragons has the Open license agreement so unless I make some money of this (LOL) than they cant really do much.

Chapter 001: Lilith Darkstep

All she could remember is fear and darkness... When the Nezumi attacked her family When they were traveling through the badlands, she had seen her father fall trying to drive them off. Of course the Nezumi were not just normal rats that could be driven off with a torch, they were bipedal intelligent creatures that inhabited this land and the merchant family was in their territory and ripe for the picking. Food was scarce in the badlands, being a swampland inhabited almost only of Nezumi and evil spirits. When the girl saw her mother go down a couple of the Rat people were already picking morsels off of her fathers still moving corpse. At this point she felt a horrible burning inside her body and believing that she was already dead, closed her eyes and waited.

While darkness surrounded he, all she could hear was the cries of triumph...Or were they screams of Pain and Terror? Eventually the cries died down and there was only silence... . . .

When she awoke, The young girl named Lilith found to her amazement that she was not dead, but a horrible scene was laid out about her: The remains of the Nezumi were scattered about in pieces no bigger than Lilith's forearm. Looking down, She realized that her clothes were in taters about her small frame, and her body was covered in blood of Human and Nezumi alike. Instead of dropping to her knees and crying, she just walked on towards her families original destination, knowing that some how, she was the cause of the massacre behind her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix was born into a noble class of Shugenja and at a young age showed great affinity to the sword. His superiors and relatives saw this as a sign that he was going to be a well balanced man, but he proved to be quiet and preferred to spend his time developing his technique of "San-To-Do", the Three blade way, and proved to be neglectful of his duties as a Shugenja. His family was seen as a disgrace to the court by this and the other clans wanted this dark spot in the court removed, and hired Togakure ninja of the Iga region to remove the clan. Felix was the only one who proved any resistance to the Togakure ninja. Seeing as there was nothing left in the courts for him, Felix took his custom swords, Dragvandil, a magical Bastard sword, Hrotti, a twin bladed Katana, and Rek'ka, A blessed short sword, and left the life of higher class to find something to do with his life...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yashamaru lived peacefully in a small village in the region on Iga with his father and mother as a farmer growing wheat. Yashamaru would often sneak off to spy on a nearby hidden village of Iga ninja as they trained, often being scolded by his parents for neglecting his work on the farm, but he knew that this rare of a privilege must not go ignored, so he came back often. He didn't know if they let him watch or they didn't realize that he was even there, but nothing ever came of it...

But than one day, on his way home, he had noticed that there were split-toed footprints pointing in the direction of his village from the ninja village. Rushing home, he found that the village laid in ruins, not burnt (as that would draw the attention of other villages) but cut and smashed down with not a single villager to be seen. With some searching, Yashamaru found the villagers near the villages Kami shrine. They were all decapitated and hung by their feet from trees. He realized that there was no reason he could see to have the Ninja attack his village, so they must have been renegade ninja on escape from the village he often spied on. From here he devised a plan to get revenge on his villages murders. First he was going to have to find out all the information about these renegade ninjas, than he needed to learn how to defeat them. There was little chance that he would be allowed into the clan he spied on, so he would need to get his skills and information from somewhere else...

P.S: I finally got around to fixing chapters 1 – 3 into chapter 1. Too bad no one has reviewed...I was hoping I would not have to ask...


	2. Chapter 2: Where the Tides Take You

**Heaven, Earth and Void:**

Description:

(First fanfic released to the public!)This is an uncontrolled crossover between Basilisk Kouga Ninpou Chou (Anime/Manga) and Dungeons and Dragons. This is about three characters: Yashamaru (Basilisk), Lilith Darkstep (D&D), and Felix(D&D), and how their story's intertwine. There aught to be plenty of Violence and Angst, and Maybe some romance.

Chapter 004: Where the Tides Take You

Lilith Darkstep:

With more than a two week walk ahead of her without food or water through a cursed swampland, Lilith decided that she would certainly die out here, if not from the inhabitants, than from starvation and dehydration. Fortunately (or unfortunately; point of view) a sentry from a near by clan of Koga ninja, seeing a chance to gain another member in their dwindling numbers, the clan "scooped" up the stumbling little girl and raised her as a Koga ninja. And was taught the ways of survival in the swampy badlands, eventually she was sent on missions as the clan grew and could afford to risk shinobi again...Eventually she was sent to the city of "Kozakura" (little Cherry Blossom)..

Felix:

Having left his old life of Upper class living, Felix spent many years searching, searching for an ambition worth his time. The upper class life was too superficial for him while the farm life was too restricting,he longed for a freedom that would allow him to refine his skills in peace. He needent even test them against others, simply develop them on his own. Traveling on his own he came across rumors of a group of ninja that were running rampant on villages, seeing as it wasn't his business, he ignored the rumors until he came to a village which was being assaulted by these ninja, He recognized the symbol on their clothing as Togakure-Ryu ninja, the same that changed his life in his younger years. Perhaps some vengeance would be in order...

Yashamaru:

Having failed at finding a way into any ninja-Ryu, Yashamaru had to develop his own techniques, These Home grown skills developed into a very unique style of combat involving the use of Long thread-like hair coated in a special animal oil that makes it nearly indestructible. Yashamaru had been tailing a group of Togakure Ninja that he believed to be the destroyers of his village, Now should be the time to exact his revenge...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excuse my compleat disregard for not sticking to a normal format, but the way I was doing thess it would have bee eleven chapters before I even had the characters meet... I dont much like the format of this chapter, so I might change it in the future...


	3. Chapter 3: Tide In, Tide Out

**Heaven, Earth and Void:**

Description:

(First fanfic released to the public!)This is an uncontrolled crossover between Basilisk Kouga Ninpou Chou (Anime/Manga) and Dungeons and Dragons. This is about three characters: Yashamaru (Basilisk), Lilith Darkstep (D&D), and Felix(D&D), and how their story's intertwine. There aught to be plenty of Violence and Angst, and Maybe some romance.

Chapter 005: Tide in, Tide Out

It had taken three hours of searching, but Lilith had finally found her client, a young man, probably in his early twenties, eyes still red from tears. "Those bastards raped my wife!" he screamed as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. "Iv sold all I have to hire you, if you don't exact my revenge there nothing left for me..." He dropped to his knees and put his head to the ground.

"Whether I succeed or not, you'll still have nothing." Lilith explained in a toneless voice, "Your simply throwing away your last possessions. I suggest you that you go and become a monk..." With that she left the sobbing man to himself and stepped outside.

It was bright outside, a disadvantage Lilith didn't like, but she would draw more attention to herself if she dashed to the shadowed ally ways. So she endured, there were enough random adventurers around so she didn't stand out too much. Her client had said that the bandits had just recently attacked his village, and they were heading North, Her new destination...

Effortlessly, Felix parried another blow from the duo of bandits that were assaulting him. In a counter attack, a large pair of gashes appeared on the chest of one bandit, as Hrotti, the twin bladed katana was now in his hand. Whipping away the blood from his blade, Felix calmly sheathed Hrotti and awaited the next attack from the bandit.

"Sad that the Togakure Ninja have resorted to hiring bandits..." he sighed.

"Don't be stupid!" The remaining bandit replied. "It wasn't the ninja of Iga that hired us, but Missing-Nin from them! Not that a dead man like yourself needs to know that!" The bandit charged on to his death, as Felix parried with Dragvandil, sheathed the sword of defending and drew Hrotti in one blur, removing the mans head effortlessly.

"Foolish are you who gave away information before dying..." He shook his head and searched for the Ninja who hired the bandits.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Yashamaru demanded angerly, by one of his threads hung a bandit by his arm from a tree. The man was bleeding from numerous lacerations across his face. But the bandit just growled at him and glared angerly. "Well I don't have much use for you, now do I?" With a flinch of his index finger, the mans arm was severed completely, a sharp movement with Yashamaru's opposite arm entangled the bandit as he fell, cutting him into bite sized pieces.

"hate to make a mess..." He grinned, kicking over the mound of meat. Noticing that the group of bandits had a variation of the Togakure emblem on their clothing. It would seem that I'm on the right track.

Noticing movement to his right, Yashamaru barely had time to sidestep a flash of light, that he had no doubt would have caused a sizable amount of damage to him. Its Origin was from a Samurai-looking man with a sword on his back, waist and hand. "three swords?" He thought. "Thats a bit much..."

"Iga ninja!" The man demanded, "Wheres the rest of your kind? I'm here to send you all to hell..."

"Well I am from Iga..." Yashamaru thought. "There is none other like me, behold for i am unique!" He exclaimed, in a flash of movement, Yashamaru's threads lashed out in the direction of the swordsman, but in a blur he vanished. He had just enough time to duck under the mans glowing Short sword "he's fast!" He realized, catching the weapon with his threads and hopping back to a safer distance. "Do you really need three weapons to kill a man?" He taunted. "Lets see what you do with only two!" He made an exaggerated fist motion, and the Holy sword exploded in Felix's hand, a look of shock on his face...

Gathering his composure, Felix drew Dragvandil and Hrotti, one in each hand. This man didn't look like one of the Togakure ninja,But this man did destroy Rek'ka, the Holy Sword. "For that he must die!" Carving a symbol of Kanji into the air with the tip of Hrotti, "Katon" His mind commanded, and from the burning kanji came a burst of fire, that ninja who fought with thread slashed away at the flame with the thread, until there was nothing left, unfortunately for him, that was enough of a distraction for Felix to get behind him, and cut down with his Double Katana. But when he looked, the ninja was gone, in his place was a slice of wood.

"I've got you now!" Yashamaru exclaimed as the thread around Hrotti tightened. "Thats two weapons down!" He cheered. Suddenly the double katana was replaced with Dragvandil, the Bastard sword.

"Break this!" Felix tugged heavily on the threads that were quickly becoming a neusence, pulling Yashamaru out of his hiding place in a nearby tree, as he fell, he drew the Ninja-To (Single-edged, straight blade), and cut at Felix, who narrowly evaded. Than as they cut at each other again, their blows were stopped, by a pair of delicate hands, apon closer inspection, they were outfitted with Shuko ("Bear Claws" for parrying and climbing). The hands belonged to a young girl, Yashamaru guessed that she couldn't be much younger than him. She had long Black hair and wore extra long sleeves. There were no visible weapons on her person, yet Yashamaru sensed a certain confidence that is brought on from being armed.

"You are not the ones who are to be fighting each other..." She explained tonelessly...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Got my act together in this chapter... I suck at starting stories, while action and um...Hentai-ish scenes are my Forte...hehehe... yeah, I was thinking of doing an alternate scene from this story on adultfanfiction, probibly wont ever get it typed up... oh well...


	4. Chapter 4: Ugly rears its ugly head

At this point I don't think i need to cut and past the story description here every chapter... Heh, on with chapter 006!

Chapter 006: Ugly rears its ugly head!

"And I suppose your the one were supposed to be fighting!" Yashamaru exclaimed as he leaped back from her reach.

"Negative, the ones leading this raid are the ones you should attempt to kill." The ninja of Koga explained

"And why should-" He was cut off as a blade of Razor Wind tore through the party. Felix quickly located their attacker as the party scattered. A samurai-looking man was just re-sheathing his Katana when he was spotted.

"Are you children going to hold hands and talk yourselves stupid?" The Samurai taunted.

"Why don't you join us bastard!" Yashamaru replied loudly. "I'll happily send you to hell in as many pieces as possible!" The samurai simply grinned at these taunts.

"Since were at an agreement about the coming conflict, Why don't we make a deal? If I win I get to keep your girlfriend there. He motioned to the Koga, but she kept an expressionless face. Yashamaru only raised a hand slowly and in turn, the tree next to the samurai slowly fell apart.

"Now you die worm!" The ninja sneered, moving quickly now while the samurai risked a glance at the tree next to him. In a blur the swordsman evaded the grasping threads that lunged his way.

"Interesting technique." the swordsman exclaimed, "Its hard to see cutting thread, I'll just have to cut them!" He allowed the thread to catch his Katana, than suddenly slashed forward and in a flash, a shower of folded steel rained down on Yashamaru and the Koga girl, cutting them in many places. "My sword!" He gasped.

"I realized the secret to your long-ranged technique, and tricked you into defeating yourself!" Yashamaru explained. "Its just a high-speed slash that fires a shock-wave of air, I simply had to take away your sword.

"You bastard..." The samurai gritted his teeth as he drew his wakizashi quickly.. To quickly, as his hands flew forward with his weapon. He opened his jaw to scream but his lower jaw fell off, and only a loud gurgle came out. As he dropped to his knees and reached up to cover his mouth with his wrists, the rest of him crumbled into a bloody pool. Yashamaru turned to the Koga girl. She didn't flinch as he stood less than two feet from her.

"So now what Prophet?" He grinned Cooley.

"Theres no reason to intimidate her..." Felix intervened. "She obviously knows something about this raid." Just than a group of about six bandits charged them from around the corner.

"More worm food!"Yashamaru cheered. Preparing himself for more bloodshed. "I must know, whats your name Koga?" He didn't turn to face her.

"Lilith..." She replied Readying herself for conflict. Felix drew his last remaining sword, The Dragvandil Defender. Suddenly as the trio rushed forward to meet the oncoming meat, tenticals of water reached up from a nearby puddle and bound Yashamaru in place. Felix cut deeply into one man with his bastard sword, and parried the return blow with the hilt. Letting go of his weapon, Felix bit deeply into his index finger and scribed a Kanji into the air in front of him causing his opponent to burst into ashes, while the next faced him.

Lilith was having less trouble and easily evaded and dodged between three bandits, moving so quickly that the three men could not tell what the seemingly unarmed girl was parrying with. Finally she saw a good opening, catching a katana blade with both of her hands and breaking it with a quick twist, cut its owners throat and finally flung it into the neck of another. Than turned to the third, catching his vertical cut with an open hand, and loosely swung her freehand forward, ripping out the mans throat with her Shuko (Bear claw) concealed under her long sleeves. All three men dropped to the ground at the same time.

Yashamaru struggled against his aquatic restraints, but the liquid arms couldn't be grasped. Lilith and Felix realized what was happening about the same time that the water covered Yashamaru's face.. Suddenly a horizontal twister of water drilled through Dragvandil and its owner, spraying his innards across the immediate landscape. Than a sphere of water wrapped itself around Lilith, preventing her from breathing. Yashamaru and Lilith only then realized that there was a Suimancer (Water manipulator) standing near the toppled tree. A rather ugly Suimancer.

Unfortunately the Suimancer didn't know that Lilith suffered from Hydrophobia, and even worse, she wasn't completely human... And under extreme stress, she transforms into the bloodthirsty Akutsukai demon...

The water exploded around her, and in Lilith's place stood a black skinned, red eyed, winged demon.

The demon flashed forward and removed the bowls of the Suimancer with a clawed hand before the water even hit the ground. As the corpse fell to the ground, the demon dove its head into the midsection and began consuming his innards. Yashamaru had suffocated and now laid unconscious in a puddle...


End file.
